


Steeled Heart

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: The confrontation I wished they had.
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Steeled Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

‘̶̡̖̬͉’̛̼͢I̭̠̳͎͈̙͉ ̷̢̜͔̻̬͖̺h̸̬̳a̶̶̼̻͢v̧͚̱͟e͙̠͕͇͈̯̞̠͢͝͝ͅ ̛̫̫͕̰̦b̟̰̦̮̯̬͔̮͘͠e͖͇ȩ̷̰̗̠̟͖͍n͚̺̺̪̩̳̺͠ ̨̹̪͡w̘̝̯̹̯a̩͈̪̩̪̟͘i͈͔̭̬͟ṱ̵̴ḭ͎̻͙n̙̥͈͕͝g̡̯͍̪̫͎̣̕ ̷̫̕f̧̞̪͎͖͉͓͉͞ơ̫̪̲̜̲r̵̨͕͖̳ ̗̜̦y̱͉̮͝o͈͚̮u͙͖̫͚͝ͅ.͚̦͓͕̞͎͓̱͢͜’̰͚͚͍͎̕’̹̹͕̲̕

Jin tried to focus on the voice and not the face, but without Valkyrie here to distract him; Jin had no choice but to look at Horobi. Tightening his grip on his dagger, he took a step forward, ready for a fight but halted when he heard his father’s voice.

‘’What are you fighting for, Jin?’’ Horobi questioned.

‘’I am fighting for what I think is right.’’ He answered even though he should not.

Horobi tilted his head to the side. ‘’And for that… you are going to kill your own father?’’

Jin was glad for the mask from hiding his expression. ‘’You are not my father.’’

Something in his chest lurched at the brief flash of pain that appeared on Horobi’s visage.

‘’… I see.’’ Horobi closed his eyes and shuddered, expression twisted to one called pain. ‘’H-Hurry… I-I cannot… hold Ark for much longer.’’

Jin stiffened. ‘’Horobi…?’’

‘’Stop dawdling and _move_!’’ He shouted before collapsing to the ground. Started, Jin rushed to his father’s side, kneeling down beside him, placing a shaky hand on Horobi’s back.

‘’Horobi! Hang on!’’ He reached for the Driver, intended to remove it from his father’s body but a hand grabbed his neck and slammed his back against the ground, setting off a warning on his HUD.

Horobi’s face appeared above him, smiling like a cat that just ate a canary.

‘̵̦̩͎’҉̗̳̬͘Y̢̛̜̺̗̰̭̪͜o̷̶̯̥̯̠͙̻u̯̥̥͓̟̞̙͘͢ ͔h̨̢͙̭̹̣͍̮̼a͕͚̭̱͕v̧̡͔̩̻̤͉̼̰ḛ̸̴̟̼̫̕ ̵͇̜͚̘͜b̥̹̪̬̖̼͡e̡̱̖͔̫̦͉͈̠͠ç̢̛͔̩͓̰͙o͍͍͇̗̘̮̬͓̕m҉̝̞͠e͇͖̦͡ ҉̢͓͚̹̜͙a̴̡̝͖s̼͖̰͍̥͚̮̯͈͝͝ ̼͓̥f̭̹̺̼̯̖͠o̻̝̤̼̺͉͢͝ǫ̢̹̜̝̖̘l̲̝͚̠̦į̬̤̦s̲͈̝̜͔̜h̬͚͉̯͖̱̖͓͟ ͍͖̬̺̘a̠̱̜̮̳̭̲͟s̵̷̼̮̫̳̩͕̻ ̴̣͟t̻̖̜͙̯͍̕͞͝h̨̥̭̟͎͍͙̺͙̟͜ǫ̠̰̕s̛͎̩͎̺̲͓͙̗͠ͅe̛̠̯ ̷̩̰͍̫͟h͓̰̣̙̲̫ͅu̗̩̣͞͠͠m̵͍̲̬͝ą̦̱n̸̰̦͜͠s̡̺̱̼̗͍͕̫͇̕ ͈͖̗̝̘̭ͅh̴̯͉̱͓a̗͓̝͎̮̲͕̳v̟̞͓̝̮e̡̘͙̻̣͕̼͓̳̕.̦͝’̭̳̯̲͖̬’̴̸̦̼͙͖͚̭͚̠ He tightened his grip around Jin’s throat. ‘̸͙̦͚̯̭͇̰͢͠’̦͓͉̝̲͇W̸̧̯̬e̯̩͠͝l͞͡҉̪͎͔̙͚l̵̙̹͜,͉̫͓͉͕͔̮̯̕͞ͅ ̶̛̼̦̗̜͉̞͈̻n̢҉̝̘̙͎̻̪͔̘͉o̥̪̜̳͈̞̥͢ͅ ̸̞̻m̻̟̞̖͍̪̤͍a͙͓̥͇͎͉̩͡t̢͏̩̣̯̣t̜̘̘̼͞e̠͙̱͚͓̞͜͜r̰̰̖̳͔̘͜.͖̞͉͉̺̱͜͜͡’̷҉͏͉̤̺̮̙͍ͅ’̹̰͡

‘̴͏̼̫’͙̲̮̫̠̫I̶̷̩͓͕̬̞̗̱̳ ̶̹̥͙j̳̱u͏͚̙s͙̺̻̤̰͓̞̫͍͡t̯͍̱͕̬͕̩͜ ̤͖̰̮͎̼h̨͎a̷̘͔͚̞̣̙̗v̶̥̗̮̭̹̤͍e̘̯ ̠͇̹͜ț̡̨̨o̠̗̩̱̖̥̩ ̴̵̵͔̖̞̗̜̰r͜͏͕̹͕͉̖̣̟̻e̫̦̜c̯̦͓̠̘̩͍̺̕͢ṯ̣̝̣i͖̝̩͇̻̹̰͕͠f̟̳̣̠̞͟y҉̨̺̩̦̲̰͡ ̙͍̠̣͔̰̺i̬̯̲̖̠t̹̭͇̭̺̤ͅ.҉͎̱̻̞̪̭̜̪’̧̦̥̙͙̫̫͡’̤̪̘͖̰̪̮͝

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
